A Heart Sought After
by Elisa-Krane
Summary: Both Robin and Beast Boy like Raven, but she doesn't really seem to like either of them that way. Well, they don't know that, or that she knows that they both like her. What will they do to win her heart, and what will Raven do about it? (COMPLETE)
1. Bickering and Breakfast

ElisaKrane: Here's my first story on FanFiction! I hope you like it! When you're done with it, tell me what you think! Oh, just so you know, I use []'s for thoughts. Now for the disclaimer, and then, on the the story!

Disclaimer: Anyone here who's currently reading this that owns Teen Titans, raise your hand! (No one raises hand) Enough said.

A Heart Sought After  
-=-=-=-  
Chapter 1- Bickering and Breakfast  
  
I walked into the main room on an early Tuesday morning to the sounds of two of my teammates arguing their heads off. They were too busy bickering to notice my entrance since I usually tend to be a rather quiet person. I sat down on a nearby couch and watched the two boys argue. Knowing that I would not get any peace and quiet that morning, I decided to set my book down beside me and watch these two until they finally noticed my presence.  
  
"...But you've got Starfire! Why do you want her?" Came the voice of Beast Boy, my green, tofu-loving, and usually very annoying teammate.  
  
"Who said I wanted Starfire? I think she wants me more than I want her," Replied Robin, the spiky haired and masked leader of the Teen Titans. I assumed that these two were arguing over some girl and also that this girl was me, but I could not be certain about the latter.  
  
"Well, you seem to like her," Beast Boy responded, "at least that's what Star thinks."  
  
"Yeah, she THINKS that. That means she doesn't know for sure."  
  
"She probably thinks you like her, knowing how she is. Dude, just chill out and hang out with her for a little while, you might change your mind."  
  
"You're just saying that so you can make your move on Rae while I'm busy with Star, or so I'll change my mind and you'll have her all to yourself."  
  
"Nuh-uh. I'm saying that maybe you should think things through before picking someone. If you spend some time with both of them, then you can make an honest decision between the two."  
  
"Now you're making it sound like I like BOTH of them," Robin retorted, a smirk forming on his face.  
  
"What I'm saying is that you really shouldn't be so impatient. Who knows if she's even gonna go out with you. She'll probably blow half the tower up before she'll say something," Beast Boy smiled back.  
  
[Well, for once, it seems like Beast Boy understands my situation.] I thought to myself as I watched the ongoing battle and took a mental note about the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, but at least I don't constantly bother her to no end with lame jokes and fake meat."  
  
[Point taken.]  
  
"At least I TRY to be closer to her. She like, puts up a wall that no one can break through and hides away all of her emotions. I'm just trying to bring them out."  
  
"Why, so she can blow up half the tower?" Robin asked, getting frustrated with the whole conversation.  
  
"No, so she isn't all bottled up and is more open with us."  
  
"As much as we would all like that, we need to focus more on her importance to the team than anything else."  
  
"I could say the same for you," Beast Boy smirked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well maybe I know when she doesn't want to be messed with and so that's why I stay clear from getting on her nerves," Robin replied, crossing his arms as well.  
  
[Well now that I'm here, how am I going to cover for myself when those two find out I've been in here the whole time watching them argue over me?]  
  
Just then, the door opened and in entered Starfire and Cyborg, but Robin and Beast Boy didn't exactly notice them either.  
  
"Please Starfire, you really don't have to make me forgiveness pudding. Don't worry about it, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, but it was so careless of me to run into you in the way of halls. I must make you some forgiveness pudding to make up for the unfortunate event," Starfire stated, frowning.  
  
"If anything, I should be making YOU some of that forgiveness pudding," Cyborg smiled, "After all, you fell down and had a hard landing after bouncing off of me like that," He said kindly, but Starfire seemed to take this rather seriously.  
  
"Oh, but I insist! If I was paying a little more attention, I would have seen you coming and wouldn't have run into you."  
  
I figured now was the time to step in.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." I said dully with a slight hint of sarcasm in my voice and walked over to the group with my book in hand, "I didn't think that all of you would be up before me or else I would have stayed in my room to read this morning instead of coming out here to a group of bickering teenagers. If it wasn't breakfast time, I would have already went to my room, but I figured I would make my presence known." I know it's a lame excuse, and that normally I am a girl of few words, but this wasn't a normal situation.  
  
Luckily, they all stopped arguing and noticed my presence and the presence of everyone else in the room besides the one they were previously arguing with.  
  
"Good morning Raven. I am sorry that we are arguing. Shall I make you forgiveness pudding as well?" Starfire questioned as she walked over to me with the sad look remaining on her face.  
  
"...No, but thank you for offering," I replied, shivering slightly in the thought of Starfire making her bitter forgiveness pudding for all of us.  
  
"Oh, hey Raven, Starfire, Cyborg. We didn't even see you enter the room. I guess we were too distracted with our own argument to notice," Robin smiled lightheartedly.  
  
[You don't know how true you are, Robin,] I thought.  
  
"I think Star and I were too busy arguing ourselves to notice you two arguing and Raven entering the room," Cyborg added.  
  
"I guess we were all too busy arguing to notice each other. That is, all of us except Raven," Beast Boy commented.  
  
"That's because I wasn't arguing with you people. You should try it sometime, it's quite peaceful," I stated half-jokingly while looking at everyone. Leave it to Beast Boy to bring me up in another conversation. He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?  
  
"Was that an attempt at a joke, or were you just being sarcastic?" Beast Boy asked me.  
  
"Both, although I prefer the latter," I replied.  
  
"So," Robin looked at all of us, "What are we going to do for breakfast? Or should I be asking who's going to be making breakfast?"  
  
[Oh no, here we go again...]  
  
"I'll make it!" Beast Boy jumped up, running to the kitchen.  
  
"Don't you even think about it! It's MY turn today!" Cyborg chased after Beast Boy into the kitchen. I decided to follow and break them up before breakfast turned into WW3.  
  
"How about if neither of you cook? I'm sick of your petty bickering EVERY SINGLE DAY. For once, can you two stop and give the rest of us a break from your quarrels?"  
  
They both stopped yelling and looked at me in surprise. I guess they figured if they kept on going I was going to levitate them to the far side of the Tower and blow a random object up in the process.  
  
"Then who will cook?" Beast Boy wondered.  
  
"If it means that you two will stop arguing, then I will try cooking breakfast for a change," I replied. Although I didn't exactly like the idea of preparing breakfast for a bunch of arguers, it was better than more arguing and me blowing something up.  
  
"You? Cook? Alright!" Beast Boy grinned and skipped out of the room.  
  
"Ok, as long as you don't make that tofu stuff," Cyborg replied and left the room.  
  
Outside of the kitchen, I heard Cyborg and Beast Boy tell the other two that I was making breakfast. Oh boy, what a morning this was going to be.

-=-=-=-

Well, there's Chapter 1 for ya! Review it if you want to, I not gonna order you to cause I'm not your mother.


	2. Rae's Buffet

Elisa-Krane: Hey everyone! Thank you all who have taken the time to review my story so far! I enjoyed reading your comments and I'm so glad you like the story! Well, here we go onto the long-awaited Chapter 2! Sorry if it seems a little dull, but hopefully Chapter 3 will be much more fun to read...(Smiles) So, onward to Chapter 2! Oh, but first, the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Teen Titans? If I did, I would be rich. But I'm not. So there.  
  
A Heart Sought After  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 2- Rae's Buffet (A/N: Yeah, that probably could be taken many ways, but it rhymed, so I didn't bother to change it)  
  
As I began to prepare breakfast, I overheard the chatter of the other four Titans and decided to listen in to what they were talking about.  
  
"Oh, I am ever so delighted to hear that Raven is preparing breakfast this morning!" Was Starfire's response when she was told that I was preparing breakfast, "I cannot wait to see what she prepares for us! Will it be waffles, or pancakes, or the toast from France, or something made of tofu, or something made of meat...or maybe, she is even going to make us pineapple pizza with mint frosting and mustard!" She exclaimed while the boys looked at each other with odd looks on their faces. Frankly, I would not be surprised if she went on about me cooking for the next fifteen minutes.  
  
"Uh, Starfire, I don't think Raven's going to make us pizza. And especially one that has pineapples, mint frosting, and mustard on it," Robin commented, "You usually don't have pizza for breakfast, and it's kind of hard for us to make one without a pizza oven."  
  
"A pizza oven is an oven where you bake pizzas, correct?"  
  
"Yes it is, Starfire," Robin replied.  
  
"Then we shall buy one and put it in our kitchen so that we can make pizzas any time we want them!"  
  
"Um, Star...I don't think you can buy pizza ovens...plus, why would we need one when we've got the pizza place down the street to go to?" Beast Boy stated, "And also, I don't think we would be very good at making pizzas. We should probably just leave it to the experts to make us pizzas, Star."  
  
"You are right. It never takes us very long to get to the pizza restaurant, especially when we travel by air. And they make such good pizzas, too," She replied.  
  
[I'm surprised that she stopped talking about me so quickly,] I thought as I continued to listen to their conversation. I guess I have Robin to thank for changing the subject from me to pizza. Unfortunately, it was just about to go back to me just as quickly.  
  
"Hey Raven, what ARE you making in there?" Cyborg asked, changing the subject as he walked over toward the kitchen.  
  
"Pancakes. Nothing fancy, just something to keep everyone happy and not bickering at each other," I replied coolly, thinking of how Beast Boy and Cyborg argue over tofu and meat for breakfast all of the time.  
  
"Oh, I LOVE pancakes! I am so very thrilled that you are preparing pancakes for us on this wonderful Tuesday morning! I cannot wait until the moment that I first try one of your delightful pancakes!" Starfire beamed with excitement.  
  
"Like I said before, they're nothing fancy. I'm not THAT good of a cook, so don't get your hopes up. I'm just cooking so Beast Boy and Cyborg won't argue over what to eat for breakfast. I'm sick and tired of coming in here to petty bickering over breakfast every day," I re-explained as I finished making the batter.  
  
"You seem to be sick and tired of many things, Raven. Can I be of any assistance to you so maybe you will not be as irritated?"  
  
"Not right now, Starfire, but if I need your help, I'll ask you for it," I replied. What was I saying? When do I think I will need her help for anything? I guess if some strange situation occurs that I can't trust the guys on, I can go to her...but that must be a REAL strange situation if I have to turn to her for help.  
  
"They don't have to be fancy pancakes, as long as they're good pancakes!" Beast Boy exclaimed in a reply to my earlier statement, "Which I bet they will be, seeing how it's you who's making them, Raven."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," Was my stern reply as I started flipping pancakes.  
  
"Ooh, I hear sizzling..." Beast Boy remarked as he looked to the other Titans, "I think it's getting hot and steamy in there."  
  
"Hey Starfire, could you by any chance keep Beast Boy quiet for me? I kind of have my hands full right now, or else I would gladly do it myself..." I stated half-sarcastically, which was a good enough threat to make Beast Boy keep his mouth shut for a bit.  
  
"I really don't think you want to get her any more mad than she already is, Beast Boy," Robin suggested.  
  
"I suggest you follow Robin's advice," I added, "And keep those dirty comments to yourself."  
  
"What Beast Boy said was...dirty? There was dirt on his words? And I did not see this? Oh, next time I shall get some soap and a washcloth and wash his words so that they do not contain any dirt!" Starfire exclaimed with slight confusion of how words could have dirt on them. Ah, Earth terms: So confusing, and yet so many to be learned.  
  
Robin shook his head.  
  
"Raven, do you wish to explain to me how words can have dirt on them? I would really like to know, and also to know if there is any way I can prevent this?" Starfire inquired, walking into the kitchen and over to me.  
  
Now it was my turn to shake my head. I sighed before I formed a kid- friendly, or rather, a Starfire-friendly explanation to her question.  
  
"The term 'dirty words' is merely an expression used when a sentence is, well, naughty, or, implying something..." I tried to explain it the best I could without being too descriptive. After all, I didn't want to be using dirty words to describe what dirty words are. That would be rather stupid and very unlike me to do that.  
  
"Naughty as in evil-doing, or naughty as in too mature for us?"  
  
"The latter," I guess she's heard the word 'naughty' be used in both contexts before. Where she heard it used the second way, I do not know. Perhaps Robin has already explained this concept to her.  
  
Starfire nodded and smiled, "I understand if you do not wish to be talked about in such a manner. I guess that if I were you, I would not like to be referred to in a naughty way either, especially because you do not wish to be in any relationships due to the sensitivity of your powers... I do not think that I would like to be referred to in a naughty way myself, now that I think about it."  
  
[I'm glad SHE understands my situation...]  
  
"Thank you, Starfire. Thank you very much," I complimented.  
  
"What did I do?" She asked.  
  
"I'm just glad you understand my situation," I replied, "And glad that I didn't catch the kitchen on fire while making breakfast."  
  
"Is it ready?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes it is, Starfire. Since you're here, would you care to help me by setting the table while I bring the food out?"  
  
"I would love to help."  
  
And so, after everything was set, we began eating my low-quality pancakes, which everyone thought were the best pancakes they ever tasted. Either they don't know bad quality when they taste it, or they're just trying to make me look good. Personally, I would prefer the former merely because I don't want them hiding what their true thoughts are about my cooking. Then again, I tend to hide things quite often, the most recent addition to my collection being the fact that Robin and Beast Boy both like me, and they have no idea that I know this.  
  
"Hey Raven, can we make you our official breakfast cook from now on?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, we love your pancakes," Cyborg added.  
  
"They are most delightful," Starfire stated.  
  
"They're pretty good for your first try," Robin commented.  
  
"Do you really think I'm that good?" I asked.  
  
"Of course! Your pancakes sure beat BB's tofu pancakes," Cyborg stated.  
  
"Yeah, they sure beat Cyborg's scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage," Beast Boy added.  
  
"Is this the beginning of another argument I'm hearing?" I inquired, looking at them strictly.  
  
"No," They both said at the same time. I could tell they were lying, though. I guess they just don't want me to catch them arguing again.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked them, eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Yes," They replied at the same time.  
  
"Ok, then," I said, turning to face everyone, "So, you guys really like my cooking?"  
  
"Indeed...your pancakes are quite enjoyable," Starfire replied, "And we would like it if you continued to prepare them for us for future breakfasts."  
  
I pondered this for a minute. If I stopped making pancakes, then it'd go back to the everyday arguings of Beast Boy and Cyborg over what to make. If I continued to make them for the team, then those two would probably stop arguing and everyone would be happy. Even me, even if I'm stuck making breakfast for a while.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll be your breakfast cook," I stated dully. I'm such a sucker for those four.  
  
The other four members cheered and showed signs of delight while I went back to eating my pancakes. So far, today wasn't exactly as I hoped it to be. I expected something a little more peaceful and less stressful than finding out that two of your teammates like you and becoming the team's official breakfast cook. I had no idea that it was just about to become even more unexpected than it already was.  
  
"So Raven, what do you plan on doing today?" Robin asked curiously.  
  
"Meditate. Read. Same things I do every day. Why?" I replied.  
  
"I was thinking that perhaps you would like to train with me today since it doesn't seem like you have any other plans..."  
  
"HELLO, Raven, did you forget that you were gonna play on the Gamestation with Cy and I today?"  
  
"What!? I never said that!"  
  
"She can play with you and Cyborg tomorrow, Beast Boy, cause today she's going to train with me!"  
  
"I never said that either!"  
  
"Titans! Friends! Stop meantalking! Please! Stop! We should not behave this way!" Starfire pleaded, but was ignored by the rest of us, the boys moreso than me.  
  
"BB, chill, Rae can play with us tomorrow. Let her train with Robin today," Cyborg stated coolly and calmly to Beast Boy.  
  
"But, he'll...uh... I don't want him to... I mean... he's gonna try and...oh, never mind, pretend I didn't say anything," Beast Boy replied.  
  
"I'm gonna try and do what?" Robin asked.  
  
"I said never mind!" Beast Boy yelled back.  
  
"Will you boys be quiet already? Stop fighting over me! Since when did I become so popular to you people anyway?"  
  
[Probably since the moment Robin and Beast Boy found out they both liked me, and now they're both trying to keep me away from the other person as much as possible,] I concluded to myself.  
  
The room became silent as the two boys under suspicion looked at each other and then back at me.  
  
"Since I wanted to get to know you better than I already do now!" The two boys replied in unison, then quickly glared back at each other.  
  
"Really? Well I get to know her better first!" Robin yelled at Beast Boy.  
  
"No, I do!" Beast Boy yelled back.  
  
"How about if you both get to know her at the same time?" Starfire requested, looking at the two boys, which both looked back at her with surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"I don't know..." Beast Boy stated with uneasiness in his voice, "I mean, it would be kind of hard for her to try and get to know two people at the same time, don't you think?"  
  
"Not necessarily." I replied, "What do you think I am, stupid? I can pay attention to both of you at the same time."  
  
"Then...do you wish to spend today with the two of us?" Robin asked.  
  
"I don't know...I guess so, that is, if you two want to give up training and video games for a day," I looked to Robin and Beast Boy sarcastically, surprised that they would want to spend time away from their daily rituals for me. Then again, I was offering to do the same thing for them.  
  
"Of course! We'd do anything for you, Raven!" Beast Boy smiled.  
  
"Well then, it looks like Cyborg will have to teach Starfire how to play video games while we're gone," Robin suggested, "Unless you have to work on the T-Car, Cyborg."  
  
"Nope, I did that yesterday, so today I'm all free." Cyborg explained, looking to Starfire, "Don't worry, Star, I'll go easy on you."  
  
Starfire seemed thrilled that she was finally going to play video games with her friends...well, only one of them for today.  
  
"I am ever so delighted to learn how to play these 'video games' that you speak of," She smiled to the boys.  
  
"Hey, maybe someday you might become as good as us," Beast Boy commented, looking to Starfire, and then to me, "And you too, Raven, if you would let us teach you how to play."  
  
"I don't want to learn how to play today, and probably never will want to. Just face it, I do not want to be involved with such time- consuming devices," I stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, when you do want to, just tell us. In the meantime, we should probably get going..." Robin stated.  
  
"But... where?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Do you two want to go to one of my favorite cafés?" I suggested.  
  
"It's probably too depressing for us to handle," Beast Boy replied, "Plus, you've got to get out and do something more exciting than go to coffee shops all the time. Something such as, oh, I don't know, roller- skating, for example?"  
  
Before I could reply in refusal and get my two cents in on this ordeal, Robin spoke up first.  
  
"That's a great idea, Beast Boy! We'll go roller-skating!" Robin smiled, patting the green boy on the back for his 'wonderful' idea. I rolled my eyes as the two escorted me out of the tower, saying our goodbyes to Starfire and Cyborg as we exited.  
  
I thought to myself, [I hope I still have those knee and elbow pads from Mad Mod...]  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Kinda left things at a cliffhanger for you... Review if you want to, I'm not gonna force you. 


	3. Chaos Followed by Toilet Water

Elisa-Krane: Hello to all my lovely readers, especially to those who have reviewed so far! I was so surprised when I checked back here a few nights ago to find out that I had went from 6 to 16 reviews that, after reading everyone's great comments, I immediately got to work on Chapter 3. I know that many of the reviewers, if not all of the reviewers so far, have been awaiting the arrival of Chapter 3, and here it is! Hopefully you will all enjoy Chapter 3 and it's chaotic events... I know that some of you were expecting chaos, and you got it, I mean, it's even in the title of this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Does anyone here EVER own the Teen Titans? Or Jell-O, for that matter?  
  
A Heart Sought After  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 3- Chaos Followed by Toilet Water  
  
It took about fifteen minutes by air before we arrived at our destination: Skate Zone, an indoor roller-skating place that was very popular with preteens and young teens. There you could spend hours of your life skating your little heart out in a continuous oval pattern, falling down many times in the process.  
  
The three of us, after landing from our trip, walked inside and over to a counter where a woman in her early 20's stood behind. Her face brightened when seeing the three of us approach her.  
  
"No way! It's the Teen Titans! I never thought I'd be seeing you guys here! Are you here to skate, or is there trouble nearby?" She asked cheerfully, but her tone dropped when she noticed that not all of us were present, "Where are the other two?"  
  
"They...didn't want to come," Robin lied, obviously trying to cover up the real reason, "And we're just here to skate."  
  
"Awesome! I can't believe you guys are here! This just totally made my day!" The girl replied happily, "I've always wanted to meet you guys! I mean, I've read about you in the papers, but I never thought I'd ever get to meet you in person!"  
  
"Well, we're glad we've made your day," Robin smiled.  
  
"So, how much will we have to pay you for us to skate?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh please, nothing at all! It's on me! Don't worry, you guys are welcome anytime!" She exclaimed in a bubbly manner, which made me shiver for a moment.  
  
"Thanks!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
The woman calmed and looked toward Robin and I with a serious expression on her face, "Although I have to tell you, we here at Skate Zone have a policy that says that capes are not allowed within the rink. I'm sorry, but I will have to take your capes for the time that you are here."  
  
I couldn't believe this. It's bad enough I'm stuck ROLLER-SKATING, of all things, in front of a large group of people. It's even worse that I don't know how to skate, and now THIS? Now I was going to have to take off my cloak in front of the two male teammates who liked me and have them gawk at me for the rest of the day now that I don't have anything to cover my leotard-clad body with? This is just great. Just GREAT.  
  
Beast Boy laughed, "Ha ha, I don't have a cape to take off!"  
  
"Shut it. NOW." I glared at the green boy with a piercing glare.  
  
"Well, it looks like we get to see Raven without the cape!" Beast Boy continued, nudging Robin in the side as he took off his cape.  
  
"Yeah Raven, you heard the lady," Robin said as he handed the young woman his cape.  
  
"Don't get any ideas," I frowned at the both of them as I unlatched my cloak and slowly pulled it off of me, revealing me in nothing but my long-sleeved leotard, belt chain, and shoes. They just stared at me as I handed my cloak reluctantly to the woman.  
  
"Whoa, Raven," Beast Boy stated as a blush formed on his face as well as Robin's. I just knew they'd be gawking.  
  
I blushed even more than they did. I don't like guys eyeing me like that. I really don't.  
  
"Stop staring. NOW." I ordered them.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say, Raven," Beast Boy replied, looking to Robin who was still staring, and then to the woman, "Anything else your policy wants us to do?"  
  
"That will be all," The woman confirmed, watching the scene between us that she caused. Well, that her stupid policy caused.  
  
"STOP. STARING. NOW." I ordered Robin, snapping in his face to wake him from his gaze.  
  
"Wha- Oh, sorry Raven, I couldn't help stari- I mean, couldn't help looking at you take your cloak off," He stammered.  
  
I turned away from them and quickly headed into the next room. Filled with many kids of all ages, this room was slightly darker than the first one. It was the room that contained the oval-shaped skating rink, skate rental booth, and a food court with tables toward the back. On the one side sat a handful of arcade games, begging to be played. If I was lucky, those two would go off at some time to play and leave me some time alone to myself, but I highly doubted that that would happen.  
  
The boys quickly raced to catch up to me as they looked around the room.  
  
"Hey Rae, check this place out! This is gonna be so awesome! Rob and I can't WAIT to teach you how to roller-skate!" Beast Boy exclaimed, looking toward the rink.  
  
[And I can't WAIT to get out of here,] I thought. Easy for HIM to say that this will be awesome. Him and Robin are already having a good time, and we just got here.  
  
"Don't call me Rae." I replied, "And I am SO excited to learn how to roller-skate," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.  
  
"C'mon, let's go get our skates!" Beast Boy grinned, dragging me by the arm over to the rental booth while Robin followed. Luckily, the man there didn't seem to have as much of an obsession over us like that woman did.  
  
"Hey, you're the Teen Titans! Looks like you guys are in need of some skates. What sizes do you need?"  
  
"Uh, we really don't know...cause we don't wear brand name shoes to know the sizes," Beast Boy replied.  
  
"Oh, right...then, let me take your shoes and I'll find you matching skate sizes," The man said.  
  
"Dude, it must stink to be the guy who takes everyone's shoes...I mean, it's like you're stuck watching over other people's smelly shoes," Beast Boy commented, taking off his shoes, "Here, you can add mine to the collection," He handed them to the man.  
  
"Nice shade of fuchsia you got there," The man replied, grinning to Beast Boy.  
  
"Thanks," The green boy replied and then looked to Robin and I, "We're waiting...."  
  
"Here's mine," Robin said as he handed the man his shoes. I handed him mine a few seconds after.  
  
"Ok, I'll have your skates in a minute," The man replied, running off to find the right sizes.  
  
"What's NEXT to go, my chain?" I asked the two boys and glared at them as I gestured to the chain that hung lazily around my waist.  
  
"If anyone was gonna take your chain, it would have been that woman who took your cape," Beast Boy retorted, looking at me with a sly grin.  
  
"I'm glad no one has," I sighed, "Because that's all I have left of my sanity."  
  
"Then you better keep that chain on before you break loose and blow up the place," Robin looked at me with a smile. I didn't know exactly why he was smiling right after he talked about me blowing up stuff because I don't exactly consider that a good thing, but who knows when it comes to him. Maybe he thinks it's cute when I blow up stuff. I have no idea.  
  
"Why are you smiling at me? There is no reason to smile. Especially not today," I glared at Robin, who quickly stopped smiling and looked at me with a more leaderly expression on his face.  
  
"Of COURSE there's a reason to smile! Especially today! We're going roller-skating!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. I turned away from both of them to avoid seeing any smiling from either of them. While turned, I secretly pinched my arm to make sure this wasn't a horrible nightmare I was dreaming. Unfortunately, it wasn't.  
  
"Raven...turn around...speak to us...please?" Beast Boy pleaded, grabbing my leg and getting down on his knees while pleading, "Please?" He tugged at my leg.  
  
"Let go of my leg now," I demanded, but he still clung on.  
  
"PLEASE?" He looked up at me while still clung to my leg. I started to teeter from side to side as the green boy clung onto me. Robin went over to us and tried to pull Beast Boy off of me, but only resulted in all three of us falling down on top of each other. Even worse, I had somehow gotten sandwiched in the middle during the process.  
  
"Uh...Hey Raven," Robin said as he faced my piercing glare that was not too far away from his face.  
  
"Could a certain small, annoying green boy get off of me? NOW?"  
  
"Aw, it was comfy up here too..." The boy whined as he got off of me. I quickly got up after him and was even more determined to leave than before.  
  
"I'm surprised she didn't break something," Beast Boy whispered to Robin as I stood far way from them, sulking.  
  
"Yeah, I am too," Robin replied back quietly. Suddenly, many men and women ran/skated out of their respective bathrooms, soaking wet and frantic.  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! THE TOILETS ARE EXPLODING!!!" A man shouted as he ran by. Robin and Beast Boy just looked at me.  
  
"That's what you get if you try to get close with me," Was all I said in reply.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Back at the tower, Cyborg and Starfire were playing video games. Well, Cyborg was still trying to teach Starfire how to play them, but she was a lost case from the beginning.  
  
"This green button over here is controlled by my thumb? And pressing it makes my car speed up?"  
  
"Yes it does, Starfire,"  
  
"But then how can my thumb control the orange button next to it that makes my car slow down if it is too busy controlling the green button that makes my car speed up?"  
  
"Starfire, we've been through this already. You're either going to be speeding up or slowing down, so you don't need to use both buttons at the same time."  
  
"But what if I don't want to be speeding up OR slowing down?"  
  
"Then, uh...you either press the green button until the car won't go any faster or you press the orange button until the car doesn't go at all..."  
  
"Oh, ok...but what if I break the speed limit? Won't I get a ticket if I go too fast?"  
  
"It's a racing game, Starfire, there ARE no speed limits," Cyborg sighed. He was getting a headache from all of this, and he was about ready to tell someone else to teach her. Too bad there wasn't anyone else there to tell at the moment.  
  
"But aren't the roads dangerous if there are no speed limits?"  
  
"It's a RACING GAME!!! Of COURSE the roads are dangerous!!! That's PART of the GAME!!!"  
  
Starfire was, for once, silent.  
  
Cyborg noticed this and quickly calmed down again, "Look, Starfire, I'm sorry, just don't worry about the game, ok? I guess I'm not as good as a teacher as I thought I was. I'm sure Robin or Beast Boy would be happy to teach you."  
  
"No, it is ok. I do not think that I will ever understand how to play, and I do not want to waste any more time than has already been wasted to try and understand," She said sadly, "Perhaps we can do something different instead while we wait for the others to return, such as looking out for trouble."  
  
"I'm sorry about this," Cyborg replied, "And it's probably a good idea to look for trouble. I'll check the news," He stated, turning the TV channel to a news station and began to watch as a special report appeared on the screen.  
  
"This just in..." The announcer explained, "The toilets at Jump City's Skate Zone have all suddenly exploded and are flooding the entire building. We do not know any other information at this time," She finished as a camera zoomed in from an aerial view on the building as everyone evacuated the building at once with toilet water following them.  
  
"Um, Cyborg?" Starfire said uneasily, her eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
"Yes, Star?" He replied, his eyes too never leaving the screen.  
  
"Wasn't that the place where our friends went to?" She asked him.  
  
"I believe it was, Starfire," Cyborg answered nervously.  
  
The two Titans looked at each other and said at the same time:  
  
"Raven."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
I watched the scene before me while leaned up against the side of the building. There was not much I could do to soak up or stop the flooding, so I just stood there, sulking. The three of us were the only people here who knew that I did it, and none of us were about to tell the press that one of their beloved Teen Titans went and blew up all of the toilets in the nearest Skate Zone and flooded the building. I had recently ordered Beast Boy to help suck up the water as an elephant, saying that none of this would have happened if it wasn't for him. He reluctantly agreed to do so as he went off, mumbling something about smelling like dirty toilet water for two months.  
  
The police had shown up a few minutes after the incident, and the press a few minutes after them. I had hidden myself on the other side of the building so neither would find me in my current state, which was cloakless, bare-footed, mad, and guilty. Unfortunately, Robin found my location and cautiously walked over to me.  
  
"Hey, Raven...I'm sorry about what happened," He said apologetically as he leaned on the building a few feet away from me.  
  
"I blame that green rodent more than you," I mumbled, crossing my arms.  
  
"It's still partly my fault, though. If I waited for your opinion before deciding to go here today, this might not have happened."  
  
"Perhaps it wouldn't have happened, but there's no way we can know for sure now," I replied, looking toward him, "I still blame him much more than I blame you, Robin. If he didn't go about grabbing onto people as much as he does, you two would probably be teaching me how to skate right now instead of dealing with a large plumbing problem."  
  
"Yeah, I was just trying to get him off of you. I had no idea that THIS would happen," He stated, gesturing over to the front of the building where everyone else was, skating around in panic, talking to people on cell phones about the current situation, and telling the police and press all they knew while the police called the local plumbers to help get things back to normal.  
  
"I had a feeling that something bad would happen with my powers while we were here, but I wasn't thinking that would be this extreme as it is."  
  
"I don't think any of us were," He commented.  
  
There was silence for a moment until I spoke up.  
  
"Do you think that Cyborg and Starfire have any idea of what's going on right now, or do you think they're too busy playing video games?"  
  
"Knowing Starfire, she's probably still trying to learn how to," He replied, a weak smile forming on his face.  
  
"Do you think we should call them?" I asked, "After all, we're not coming home until this gets mostly settled, and that might take a while."  
  
"I'll call them in a few minutes," He replied, "I don't want them to get mad at us for not calling. But first, I wanted to see if you're going to be all right. Emotionally, I mean."  
  
"As long as I don't see any pesky green rodents for the next couple of weeks, I'll be fine."  
  
"I'm surprised you're not equally as mad at the both of us. After all, I was just as determined as he was to get to know you," He sighed.  
  
"True, but he was annoying from the beginning, so that makes me mad at him more than you."  
  
"You sure hate him, don't you?" He inquired.  
  
"Let's just say he's not on my favorites list," I replied.  
  
Robin nodded.  
  
"I understand how he could quickly get on your nerves, Raven..."  
  
It was my turn to nod.  
  
"Well, thanks for letting me talk to you. I should probably call the others now," He said to me, "I'm glad we had this talk."  
  
Silence again for another moment before I again spoke up.  
  
"I'm glad too. I hope you don't mind if I come with you to the front of the building. I'm kind of curious to see what's going on out there."  
  
"I don't mind. I always enjoy your company," He smiled at me as we walked to the front of the building.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Meanwhile, Starfire and Cyborg were already on their way to the Skate Zone. With Starfire carrying Cyborg, they could arrive there quicker, but not without a sudden call on their communicators.  
  
"It's probably Robin. I'll answer it," Cyborg replied, answering the call through his arm, which served as a communicator.  
  
"Hey Robin," Cyborg stated.  
  
"Cyborg, there's a bit of a problem at the Skate Zone. I was just calling to-"  
  
"We know, and we're already on our way," Cyborg responded, cutting off Robin with his response.  
  
"Ok, well then I'll guess we'll see you in a few minutes," Robin said as he turned off the communicator.  
  
"Yep, we sure will," Cyborg muttered to himself as he turned off his communicator.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Robin and I were standing near the front of the building when Starfire and Cyborg landed from their flight and walked over to us. It had only been a few minutes after we called them, which made me conclude that the video game lessons weren't as successful as expected.  
  
"Friends! Why are you without capes and shoes? It is awful damp out here to not be wearing shoes," Starfire observed as she stood in front of us.  
  
"Maybe because the people here took them so we COULD skate," I bleakly replied.  
  
"So you blew up all of the toilets?" Cyborg asked as he looked at me. He was probably staring at me without my cape on, for all I know.  
  
"It was an accident. Blame it on the 4-foot grass stain," I muttered edgily.  
  
"Where is he, by the way?" Cyborg inquired, looking around the area.  
  
"I sent him off to suck up the water. I haven't seen him in about 30 minutes," I said, shrugging at the group, "And I kind of hope I don't see him for a while."  
  
"She's really mad at him," Robin whispered to the other two, who nodded in response.  
  
"So, I'm assuming that video game lessons didn't turn out so well?" I asked, trying to pry the subject off of me.  
  
"You can say that again," Cyborg replied.  
  
"I was very confused, and Cyborg was not willing to help me after so many times of explaining to me," Starfire added.  
  
"I can help you if you want, Starfire," Robin stated with a smile, which made Starfire grin with glee.  
  
"Oh THANK you, Robin!" Starfire beamed, hugging the leader tightly.  
  
"You're-welcome!" Robin gasped, being choked by Starfire's hug.  
  
"Aww, what a Kodak moment!" Cyborg grinned, watching the two. It was obvious that him and Starfire were oblivious to the fact that Robin liked me and not Starfire.  
  
Starfire let go of him as he fell to the ground and panted for breath.  
  
"Uh, Starfire, I think you hugged him a little too hard," I stated, gesturing to the panting boy.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, Robin. I did not mean to take away your breath," She replied, kneeling down next to him, "I promise I will make you forgiveness pudding when we get home."  
  
"No, it's ok, Starfire, you don't have to make me forgiveness pudding," He replied.  
  
"How come none of you wish to accept my offer to make you forgiveness pudding?"  
  
"Because nothing was that big of a deal that we needed you to make it for us," Cyborg stated, "In fact, we'd probably be happier if you made us some Jell-O brand pudding from one of those little boxes you can buy at the store."  
  
"Really? You wish for me to make you forgiveness pudding of the Jell- O brand?"  
  
"Sure, why not, Star," Cyborg smiled.  
  
"If anyone should be making pudding, it's either me or that green rodent," I said, looking to all of them.  
  
"Perhaps what we need is for all of us to make each other forgiveness pudding of the Jell-O brand." Starfire suggested, "Then we will all be able to forgive each other in a peaceful manner."  
  
"If you think that'll solve everything, Starfire," I retorted, "Then why not."  
  
"Oh, glorious! Tonight we shall have a forgiveness pudding making festival to relieve us of all our troubles!" She grinned, jumping around in delight.  
  
"I was being sarcastic," I replied sourly.  
  
"...Oh..." She frowned. Just then, Beast Boy came over to us. There goes my not seeing him for the next couple of weeks. Luckily, though, he was carrying our cloaks and shoes with him.  
  
"Hey guys," He said serenely to us, "I figured I'd take a break and see what you guys were up to." He handed Robin his cape and shoes, "Here you go, Robin. I managed to get our stuff back. And here's your stuff, Raven," He handed me my cloak and shoes with a slight reluctance on his face.  
  
"Thank you," Robin and I said to him at the same time as we started putting our clothes back on.  
  
"You're welcome." He smiled, "I had no idea that you two showed up here." He looked to Starfire and Cyborg. "So, how were the video game lessons?"  
  
"They did not turn out the way we thought they would," Starfire replied sadly.  
  
"Maybe I can help teach you how to play, Star," He replied.  
  
"I've already volunteered to do that," Robin stated, rubbing his shoulder as he stood up.  
  
"Perhaps if Robin is not successful, you can teach me, Beast Boy," Starfire said, looking to Beast Boy.  
  
"Thanks, Star," Beast Boy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Star, for having real confidence in me," Robin remarked, looking to Starfire with a fake hurt expression on his face.  
  
"I guess she doesn't think you can teach her," Cyborg commented, looking to Robin with a grin.  
  
"Oh, I think she thinks that you can teach her, Robin." I spoke up, "Why else would she squeeze the living daylights out of you?"  
  
"Daylight lives? And I squeezed it out of Robin? Does this mean that Robin is now night and dead?"  
  
We all shook our heads.  
  
"It's an expression, Starfire," I said dully.  
  
"Oh! Right!" She exclaimed, "I squeezed something out of him."  
  
"That totally did not sound right," Beast Boy commented. I had to agree with him, it did sound rather wrong.  
  
"Starfire, don't say dirty comments," I chided as I looked at her, hoping that this time she would grasp the concept.  
  
"I said something...naughty?"  
  
"It just sounded wrong, that's all," Cyborg stated.  
  
"Oh. I am sorry. I promise that I will make you ALL forgiveness pudding of the Jell-O brand when we arrive home."  
  
"What's with the Jell-O?" Beast Boy whispered to Robin.  
  
"Cyborg made a comment about it to her, and now she wants to make it for us instead of her usual stuff, thinking that it will make us happier if she makes the Jell-O pudding instead," Robin replied in a whisper back to Beast Boy.  
  
"Well, it WILL make us happier if she makes Jell-O pudding," Beast Boy quietly remarked back.  
  
[ANYTHING that isn't her bitter forgiveness pudding will make us happier,] I thought to myself.  
  
"So, what's going on with the flooding?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I think everything will be ok, once all the water's cleared out and the toilets are replaced," Beast Boy replied, "I don't think they know yet, Rae," He looked to me. I assumed that the 'they' referred to the police, the press, and the people that worked there. While we're at it, let's just throw in everyone else for the heck of it all.  
  
"And they won't unless they pry it out of us," I remarked.  
  
"I think they should know who did it. It was merely an accident, and they know how sensitive your powers are," Robin commented.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to tell either," I replied.  
  
"They're going to find out sometime, and the sooner the better, and the sooner you tell them, the more forgiving they'll be," Robin explained, "If they find out on their own, they won't be happy that you didn't say something to them."  
  
We had all finished getting our clothes back on as the owner of Skate Zone walked over to us. I gulped and figured that now was my chance to tell him what happened.  
  
"Um, sir...I'm sorry for-"  
  
"Wow! The Teen Titans! I can't believe that you guys came here! We're going to get so many more customers now that you guys came here! Please, stop by anytime!" He donned a bright smile on his face as he shook each of our hands, "Please, don't worry about the flooding. Only a couple of the toilets were completely broken, and that's nothing we can't replace."  
  
"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." I stammered as he shook my hand.  
  
"Please, don't worry about it, Raven! Everything will be just fine, if not better than ever! Just next time, don't get carried away and blow up more things, ok?"  
  
"Ok," I replied. I doubted that there would be a next time, because I doubted that I would ever let Robin and Beast Boy take me here again, but that was no reason for me not to be nice to him.  
  
"That's the spirit!" He exclaimed as he went on to shaking Beast Boy's hand, "Now you better not make her mad, you hear? You don't want her going about and blowing up stuff, now do you?"  
  
"No sir, I don't," Beast Boy replied, looking to the ground and then up to me, "Sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to get your powers all haywire."  
  
"Just don't do it again," I sternly looked at him, and then smiled.  
  
The owner finished shaking our hands and went over to Robin, "Do you mind if I get a picture taken with you guys?"  
  
"Go on, you can take a picture," Robin smiled, "We have time."  
  
The owner gestured for one of the press to come over and take a picture of all of us together.  
  
"Smile, everybody!" The reporter said to all of us as we put on our best smiles for the camera.  
  
[Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all,] I pondered as the reporter took what would be the front picture of tomorrow's paper.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 and all its chaos! Well, like I've said in the past chapters, It's your choice whether or not you want to review...I'm not going to force you to. 


	4. Clothes and Poems

Elisa-Krane: Hey everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I know that this chapter is small compared to last one and isn't very eventful, but it's kind of leading into the next chapter, which will be much more exciting...But I hope you enjoy this one anyway...that is, after the long, rambling disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: If I DID own the Teen Titans, season 2 would have finished showing by now...or at least it would have premiered at the same time everywhere in the U.S. so that the poor people on the eastern side of the U.S., such as myself, aren't accidentally reading spoilers in fanfics that the authors assume everyone knows because THEY've already seen it... When truthfully, there's a bunch of people that don't know what's going to happen until they find out through some random spoiling fanfic...  
  
A Heart Sought After  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 4- Clothes and Poems  
  
I was glad to know that Wednesday morning would begin more calmly than yesterday morning did. We all had gathered in the main room and decided to have my leftover pancakes and the leftover Jell-O pudding from last night. All of us had made forgiveness pudding to forgive everyone for everything that happened yesterday, and because we all had made some, there was enough there to last us quite a while.  
  
I had two pancakes with a small bowl of pudding on the side, as did everyone else until Starfire and Beast Boy decided to put the pudding in- between the two pancakes and eat it as if it were a sandwich. The end results were very messy, as both dripped pudding all over their clothes and plates. The rest of us merely stared at the two oddly during the ordeal, until they had finished their pancakes and licked off all of the pudding off of their plates.  
  
Right now, those two were changing into clean outfits while the rest of us cleaned the table off and set all of the dishes in or nearby the sink. With that done, Robin went over and began reading today's newspaper, but not before showing Cyborg and I the picture on the front page of all of us at Skate Zone. Oh, why must I be reminded of that horrible experience once again? Although, it did remind me of something I wanted to do today. I would bring it up once the other two returned into the room.  
  
"Aw look, Raven's smiling!" Cyborg taunted as he elbowed me in the side.  
  
"Ow," I replied as I rubbed my side after the metallic arm's impact.  
  
"Sorry, Rae," He replied sheepishly.  
  
"Don't call me Rae," I chided back, not in the mood for silly little nicknames being thrown at my face.  
  
"Sorry, Raven," He corrected.  
  
"Better," I smirked, satisfied with his correction.  
  
"I'm going to keep this picture," Robin stated, looking at us two, "It's rare when there's a picture with all of us smiling for the camera, let alone having all of us in it."  
  
"Knock yourself out," I replied in my usual monotone voice as Beast Boy and Starfire entered the room with clean clothes on.  
  
"Hello once again, friends! We have changed into cleaner apparel for us to wear!" Starfire exclaimed as she went over to us and spotted the picture, "Oh! How glorious! What a wonderful picture that was taken yesterday!"  
  
"Yeah and look, Raven's smiling!" Cyborg grinned as Beast Boy ran over to see.  
  
"You really should smile more often, Raven, it looks really pretty on you," Beast Boy commented as he looked back and forth between the picture and me.  
  
"I'm not going for pretty, Beast Boy. I do not wish to purposely make myself look pretty like most girls do with makeup and tight-fitting, skimpy clothes. Makeup is merely a mask to cover up who you really look like, who you really are, by clogging up your pores with skin-colored creams."  
  
I think I made everyone speechless for a moment before Beast Boy finally spoke up.  
  
"Don't tell me that your leotard is not skimpy," He grinned.  
  
"Although it is tight-fitting, it is not revealing anything. And plus, all superheroes wear spandex outfits. That's the way it's always been," I said, looking to all of us in our spandex outfits.  
  
"Perhaps we should spend a day where we all wear normal clothing! It would be a delightful change from our normal outfits!" Starfire beamed, smiling at all of us, "It would be most fun!"  
  
"We can do that tomorrow, Starfire, if you want," Robin smiled, "Tomorrow can be official superhero dress-down day!"  
  
[Oh geez, look what I started again. Me and my big mouth,] I scolded myself within my mind. I shouldn't have said that last part about superheroes and spandex outfits. Now everyone's going to want to wear normal clothes for a day, and even worse, get ME involved in it.  
  
"It will be so much fun!" She smiled, "I cannot wait to see what everyone will wear!"  
  
"Well, I can't really wear anything different, Star," Cyborg commented, "'Cause, well, I can't really wear clothes."  
  
She looked to our half-human, half-robot friend with a slightly confused expression on her face, and then suddenly understood.  
  
"I am sorry, Cyborg, I wish you could join us," Starfire said apologetically.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry about it," Cyborg smiled, "I still get to enjoy watching all of you guys with regular clothes on."  
  
"Yeah! It'll be so cool to see us trying to look all normal and stuff!" Beast Boy exclaimed, a wide grin on his face, "Especially you, Raven," He whispered under his breath to me.  
  
"Don't you start," I warned him, "I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again."  
  
He nodded. Apparently he didn't want yesterday's events to occur again either, but he had a hard time turning down his obsession for me to prevent their reappearance.  
  
"Okay," He replied, "But we never got to skate...we never got to teach you and to know you better."  
  
This was the perfect time to mention my idea I had for something we could do today.  
  
"I have a better idea," I stated, looking to Robin and Beast Boy.  
  
"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"It's a surprise...it will help me get to know you two better, and vice versa, without my powers threatening to blow things up."  
  
"Where do you want to take us? What do we have to do?" Beast Boy asked again, the look on his face growing more impatient.  
  
"I will take you two with me tonight. And all I want each of you to do is write a poem. It doesn't matter what it's about, as long as it's a poem. I want to see what you can come up with," I explained. This plan was great. I would take them with me tonight to my favorite café that had poetry readings on Wednesday nights and see what each of them can express in a poem. I will also write a poem which I will bring with me tonight as well and read there, and then they can get to know me better through the poem. This way, I won't be blowing all sorts of things up every which way I go.  
  
"A POEM!?!? You want me to write a POEM, of all things!?!?!?" Beast Boy exclaimed as if he were dying a slow, painful death.  
  
"Don't even think about complaining, Beast Boy. That goes for you too, Robin. Your whining is not going to make me change my mind. Just write some kind of poem for tonight. It's not that big of a deal," I retorted, crossing my arms at the green boy.  
  
"Can I write a poem?" Starfire asked timidly.  
  
"You can if you want to, but I'm only taking these two with me tonight, since things didn't turn out very well yesterday," I replied.  
  
"Oh, glorious! I shall begin working on it right away!" And with that, Starfire flew off to her room.  
  
"I suggest you two work on yours as well," I said to Beast Boy and Robin.  
  
"Okay," Robin said uneasily. I guess he's not used to taking orders from people around here since he's the leader.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Beast Boy," I interrupted.  
  
"FINE. I'm GOING," He stormed off to his room with Robin not far behind him.  
  
"Wow, Raven. I didn't know you had that much control over those two," Cyborg commented after the two boys left.  
  
"That's about the only thing I seem to have control of," I muttered as I left the main room, cloak billowing behind me, as I made my way to the roof for some peaceful meditating.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"Alright, you want yer stupid poem, Raven, I'll GIVE you yer stupid poem!!!" Beast Boy fumed as he paced about his messy room, "Geez, who does she think she IS, anyway? ROBIN? She isn't the boss of ME!" He looked around for paper and a pencil as he calmed for a moment, "But...If I want to beat Robin...if I want to make her happy...then I guess I'll have to write, no matter how much I don't want to..."  
  
He found a pencil and stuck it behind one of his pointy green ears as he continued his search for paper.  
  
"And I REALLY don't want to..."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"Hmm...what to write...and how to begin..." Robin sat as his desk, tapping a pencil continuously as he stared at the blank piece of paper before him.  
  
"How DOES one go about writing a poem to please someone like Raven? How does one go about writing one in GENERAL? Do poems just come naturally to people, or do people spend hours upon hours trying to write the perfect poem?" He pondered out loud; the only other sound accompanying his voice was the tapping of the pencil.  
  
"Perhaps I should write a poem about something Raven likes, or just about her in general..." Robin thought and then suddenly stopped tapping his pencil, an idea forming in his mind.  
  
"OR...what if I did a little bit of BOTH?"  
  
And with this, he began writing, his creative juices now activated.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! As I have said before, if you want to review and tell me your opinions, you can, but I will not force you to. 


	5. The Poetry Bar

Elisa-Krane: Finally, Chapter 5 is done! Took me forever to write it because, well, I'll tell you the truth, I was busy for the first two weeks of waiting, then the third week I had a bit of writer's block and to top it off, my computer was having issues with me. But, thanks to my mom who gave me inspiration to help me continue. This chapter (and the story, for that matter) still wouldn't be finished if it wasn't for her help. Also thanks to the loyal readers who've reviewed for more than one chapter and also thanks to the handful of you out there who have added my story to your favorite stories list! I'm so glad you all love my story! So, thank you for waiting for Chapter 5! It has finally arrived! Woohoo! So enough of my rambling and on with the story!

Disclaimer: If any of us here DID own the Teen Titans, wouldn't we just instead turn our stories into episodes?

Claimer: I DO own Sharice's Café and Poetry Bar. And Sharice. And the poems, no matter how bad they suck. Yeay for me. Oh, I'm sorry if the poems are bad, they kind of are supposed to be, because the characters aren't master poets here... well, except for Raven... or not?

A Heart Sought After

-=-=-=-

Chapter 5- The Poetry Bar

It was now 7 PM as Robin, Beast Boy, and I said a temporary goodbye to our friends as we left the tower to go to Sharice's Café and Poetry Bar. Well, they did not know that we were going to Sharice's Café and Poetry Bar or that the place even existed. This was the first time that I took them to one of my hangout spots, so I didn't expect them to know that it existed.

We took to the skies, Robin flying on a small black disk I had created for him to stand on and Beast Boy as a bird. We set foot on the ground nearby the place not a minute past 7:30. I was glad that we arrived on time. The Poetry Bar would open up at 7:30 every Wednesday and Sunday nights, people would fill the seats within the next half-hour, and then promptly at 8 the poetry readings would begin. I made sure that before we left that the boys had remembered to bring their newly-written poems as well as the one I had written earlier today.

Now I use the term Poetry Bar rather lightly here. I do not mean that the place is an actual bar with alcohol and old men with beer bellies who sit around and drink their lives away. I mean that if anything, it is more of a teenager-friendly place than an adult-friendly place. Even better, it does not permit alcohol or any kind of drugs within the building whatsoever. Most of the people that work there are young college students and are also the closest friends I have outside of the tower.

I smiled as I looked at the building before we entered. It was fairly small with dark gray aluminum siding surrounding all of its sides. Dark vines crept up and around the building in every which way they could, and no one dared to stop them from doing so. The blind-covered windows were, as usual, closed shut, as well as the black blinds themselves. They were almost always like that because most of the people who came here were people like me who particularly did not like the sun and wished for the building to remain dark all of the time. The only light that did enter the room came from dim ceiling lamps that hung around the room and from the cinnamon-scented candles at all of the tables. A faded wooden sign that read Sharice's Café and Poetry Bar hung lazily over the main doorway as if it were to fall any moment.

"Whoa, you GO here, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, gawking at the building's gothic features, not moving his eyes away for a moment.

"No, of course I don't," I said sarcastically, "Of COURSE I go here, smart one."

"But it-it-it's so creepy!" He stammered.

"It's not creepy. It's dark like me, and if you think that it's creepy, then you must think that I'm creepy too," I replied. If he couldn't handle this simple little poetry bar, then what made him think he could handle me?

"I never said that you're creepy...In fact, I think you're wicked awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Then don't dis my hangouts," I replied sternly.

"Ok, I won't."

Meanwhile, Robin looked more excited than anything else. It wasn't every day that he got to go to a poetry café with one of his best friends and more importantly, the girl he liked. But then again, he still has no idea that I know that he likes me. Neither of them do.

"Is it even open, Raven?" Robin asked, noting the boarded-up look of the windows.

"Yes it's open, Robin. Don't worry, just stay with me, and you'll be fine," I stated, gesturing the boys to follow me inside the building. They followed as I opened the door and walked inside.

Inside the building were two main rooms. When you first walk inside you see to the right a regular-looking bar, but this bar was unlike typical bars. Normally you would expect to see a haze of smoke in the air, some sports game on the TV, and loud bantering from older men. Instead, there was no haze, there was no TV, the room was quiet, and there were teenagers as an alternative of men.

These teenagers were mostly in their mid to late teenage years, sitting on the stools drinking different sorts of herbal teas. Many of these teenagers wore dark colors like I did and would be referred by most people as goths or punks. I personally did not like to stereotype people and merely referred to them as 'socially reserved'. After all, if I stereotyped them, then I would be stereotyping myself too.

The room to the left was the actual Poetry Bar area, where the room to the right was the café area. We walked into the building's café area as I closed the door behind us and watched them look around and study the room.

"Yo! Who turned off the lights!?" Beast Boy exclaimed, bumping into random objects in the dim light. I do have to admit, walking into a dark room after being outside in the fading sunlight would freak me out too if I were him.

"Don't be stupid, Beast Boy. It's SUPPOSED to be dark," I retorted and rolled my eyes, even though it was hard to see my expression under my hood and in this lighting.

"But, I can't see!" He exclaimed, "It's too DARK!!!"

Robin put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and turned Beast Boy around to face him.

"Beast Boy..." He said in a calm and soft voice, "Don't start complaining. It will only make her like you less. Just, for once, humor her, ok?"

Beast took this statement, though, as Starfire would.

"Humor her? I've TRIED humoring her, but she doesn't laugh!" He replied, oblivious of the word's other meaning.

Robin just smiled and shook his head.

"I meant that you should stop complaining and try to make her happy. She's not going to be happy if you complain about the places she likes," He explained.

"Ok, I'll try," Beast Boy replied to Robin and then turned to face me, "I'm sorry, Raven. I won't complain anymore."

"Good," I stated, "Because Robin's right. I won't be happy if you start complaining about the places I like."

Just then, Sharice, owner of the Café and my closest friend here, came up to us. She's in her mid-20's, but due to her short height, she looks as if she were my age. She pushed a section of long, black hair away from one of her jade green eyes and behind her ear with one hand as she shook my hand with the other.

"Raven, how good it is to see you again," She smiled as we shook hands.

"Likewise, Sharice," I replied, relieved to see her after dealing with these two for the past two days, "And I brought friends today. They'll be reading poems with us tonight."

"I'm glad you could join us," She looked to Beast Boy and Robin, "You two are also Titans, right?"

"Yes we are," Robin replied, "It's nice to meet you, Sharice. I'm Robin, and this is Beast Boy," He gestured to Beast Boy, who waved to Sharice.

"Ah, I've heard many things about you two from Raven. It's good to finally meet you in person."

"I'm surprised that she hasn't mentioned anything about you to us," Robin commented and looked at me.

"I didn't think you two cared about my local hangouts and the friends I know at them; therefore, I did not feel inclined to tell you about any of it, because I assumed that you wouldn't care," I explained. I mean, it would be rather annoying of me to ramble on about things your friends don't care about without taking any consideration for their feelings about them beforehand. It would be rather annoying of anyone to do so.

"Of course we care, Raven! You can tell us anything!" Beast Boy exclaimed, a beaming smile on his face. Robin, on the other hand, seemed concerned and had a serious expression on his face... or at least it seemed so, but it's not exactly easy to tell with that mask he always wears that covers his eyes. It's not like he doesn't hide things too.

"You shouldn't hide things from us, Raven. How are we supposed to know what goes on if you don't say something? How would we know if there was something troubling you if you don't give us a clue?"

"I'll give you a hint: Listen carefully to my poem," I replied as more of an order than a hint.

"Well I guess you'll have to read your poem to us so we will understand," Robin stated.

"I was already planning on doing so, that is, after you two read your poems," I replied once again. I hoped that if I read mine last, then it would have a greater impression on them than if I had read before them. By the time they would have read their poems, they would have forgotten about mine.

"Why after our poems? You're the better poeist, or whatever it's called."

"Beast Boy, they're called poets. And I think it would work better if your poems were read first," I said, "That reminds me, we haven't gotten our seats yet. We should find a table soon or else we'll have to sit on the floor," I added, remembering why we were here.

Beast Boy dashed off into the poetry bar room, saying something about his butt falling asleep when sitting on hard surfaces. Robin quickly followed after him, warning him to be careful in the dark light. I turned to face Sharice.

"I'm sorry if they cause a ruckus of things. I took them here because they wanted to know me better and yesterday didn't exactly turn out so well," I commented with a sigh.

"So I've seen. I read it in the papers and saw it on TV. I felt really bad about you and I was going to say something when I first saw you tonight, but once I saw Robin and Beast Boy here I knew better than to bring it up again in their presence," Sharice replied, then smiled, "Think of it this way, you never had to set foot into a pair of skates."

I thought about it for a moment, "You're right. My powers got me out of having to learn how to skate."

She nodded, "Yep... Well, I best get going, it was great seeing you again, Raven."

"It was great seeing you too, Sharice. I'm sorry we didn't have much time to talk."

"It's okay, we can always talk about this another time."

"Perhaps the next time I come here," I smiled, "I can tell you all about everything that's happened."

"That would be nice," She replied. We shook hands once again, and then she left the room through one of the "Employees Only" signs.

I walked over to the bar and ordered three mugs of cinnamon-flavored herbal tea. The waitress prepared them for me, and a few minutes later I was walking into the Poetry Bar area, looking around for Beast Boy and Robin. I spotted them over in one of the round tables in the middle of the room, talking about something. As I approached, they noticed my presence.

"...Too bad she insists on us going first...oh, hey Raven! We didn't see you there!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing to an empty seat located in-between him and Robin.

I set down a drink in front of each of them as I sat down in the previously mentioned seat.

"Be careful, it's hot," I warned them.

"Thank you," Robin stated, smiling at me as he carefully stirred the tea and blew on it to cool it down.

"You're welcome," I responded, looking to Beast Boy, "I don't want you two to get your tongues burned, and I hope you don't mind that it's cinnamon flavored."

"Thanks for caring," Beast Boy said politely and smiled as he leaned in near the mug and breathed the scent evaporating from it.

[They're both so peaceful right now. I would hate to turn one of them down and make the other one hate me. I would hate to make enemies out of my friends, my teammates. I just hope they realize that before any damage is done. After all, it wouldn't be good for the team if the members were feuding and weren't focusing on working together. It wouldn't be good if we all had issues with each other that got in the way of everything.]

I blew on the tea on my mug as well and then took a sip of tea.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"I just wanted to apologize in advance...for my poem...it's really really horrible, and I just wanted to warn you that I'm not the best poem writer you're gonna come across..."

"I don't expect you to be good. I'm just curious to see what you come up with," I replied.

"Yeah, but it's not worthy enough to be read here! It's just a bunch of sentences chopped up and stuck together in some weird columny-thingie..."

"Don't worry about it, Beast Boy. She says she doesn't expect us to be good, so don't worry about if it's good or not," Robin commented.

"Ok, but I'm warning you..."

"And I'm warning YOU that your whining isn't helping anything," I added.

"...I'm shutting up now," He gestured zipping his mouth shut and sat quietly, twiddling his fingers.

I looked to Robin, "Are you going to complain too?"

"Nope. My poem isn't all that bad," Robin replied, smiling at me.

"Good. I didn't take you two here to hear you complain," I stated, leaning back in my chair as Sharice walked onto the stage in front of us. The rest of the audience snapped (because it's proper to snap for poetry readings) as did I as she made her way to the center of the stage where a microphone on a stand and a cushioned stool were located. Robin and Beast Boy picked up the cue to start snapping as well. Once everyone stopped snapping, Sharice spoke up.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to our Wednesday night poetry readings. I'm glad that all of you could make it here tonight..."

From the corner of my eye I saw two figures walk into the room. I could easily tell who they were because one was glowing a faint neon blue in the dim lighting and the other one had glowing neon green eyes.

"...As most of you probably already know, I'm Sharice, the owner of the cafe and poetry bar. I will also be your host for tonight..."

The two figures sat down in a booth in the back, obviously trying to not make themselves present. I chose to pretend that I did not know they were here and see how long it took for Robin and Beast Boy to notice them.

"...For those of you who are new here tonight, I hope you enjoy your first evening here at one of our poetry readings..."

I saw them talking to each other in a mere whisper but could not make out what they were saying over Sharice's speech. I decided to turn myself around to face the stage and listen to her speech.

"...I hope that you make yourselves at home while you're here and don't be afraid to talk to the locals here. I'm sure that they will be happy to help you get accustomed to our policies and help introduce you to everyone else..."

"Good. We're not late," One of the voices whispered to the other in a soft, low, masculine voice.

"Yes, I am very pleased that we did not arrive late. We will still be able to hear the other's poems," The other whispered back in a higher, more feminine voice.

"I don't know why you didn't just ask if we could come with them," The first voice replied.

"It would be rude of us to invite ourselves to come along. Plus, they wished to make amends for all that occurred yesterday and get to know each other better," The second voice replied back.

"...I want to say one last thing before we begin tonight's readings. Don't forget that not everyone will have good quality poems, but it is important that we are supportive for all poems, no matter how bad they are..."

"Don't you think it's rude of us to show up without their approval? They didn't want us to be here in the first place."

"Perhaps they will be mad, but they should be able to understand that there was nothing to do back home. Once I had finished the washing of the clothing, there was nothing else for me to do. And you do have to admit that you also had nothing to do tonight."

"...We are all here to express our feelings through poems and help each other become better poets. So be sure to snap for everyone's poems, no matter their quality..."

"Yeah, and I wasn't about to try and teach you how to play video games once again," The male commented, his voice still a whisper.

"I am sure that our friends will be understanding of our situation. Plus, I am looking forward to hearing their poems," The female smiled, looking at the table where the other three Titans sat and then at Sharice.

"...With that in mind, I leave you to our local poet Amanda, who has been reading her poems here every Wednesday and Sunday for the past four months! So put your fingers together and welcome Amanda as she starts off tonight's poetry readings!"

Amanda made her way onto the stage as Sharice made her way off the stage. Everyone began snapping with the exception of the two people in the back, who were both clapping instead of snapping. I glanced back as did a few other people to the two, who caught our glances and stopped clapping.

-=-=-=-

After about 15 people read their poems, I decided that the boys were ready to read theirs. I nudged Robin in the arm and pointed to the stage, suggesting that he should read his poem.

"You sure?" Robin asked.

"Very." I replied. With that, Robin went onto the stage with his poem in hand. I heard a few murmurs run through the crowd, probably about how there was a Teen Titan other than myself reading a poem here. I saw Beast Boy give him a thumbs up and I nodded to signal it was ok for him to begin reading.

He cleared his throat and sat on the stool, trying not to mess up his cape in the process. He unfolded the paper in which the poem was written on, and began to read it.

Night

Dark, mysterious, concealing,

But mostly mysterious.

The opposite of day,

Night does not like light.

It does not like the sun

Blaring down upon it

So thus, the night is pale,

Yet dark at the same time.

As the daylight fades,

Shades of blue, black, and purple,

But mostly black,

Take its place.

With it, the night brings

Mystery, magic, and surprise.

Sometimes, night brings inspiration,

Keeps you awake, keeps you pondering.

I look upon the pale gray moon,

Surrounded by its mystical colors,

And notice its beauty as I wonder

What secrets it might hide

Underneath the facade it shows to us.

We all snapped our fingers as soon as he finished. Robin stood up, bowed to the audience, and left the stage back to our table.

I was purely shocked by his poem. The average person would hear it and consider it a pretty or a well-written poem, but I could easily tell its hidden meaning. The whole poem was a metaphor between the night and I. He wrote about me in his poem, but it was so cleverly worded that not many people could tell that it had anything to do with me. At least, not without hearing or reading it a second time or my telling them that it did have to do with me.

Robin sat down at our table and re-folded his paper. I glanced at Beast Boy, the shocked expression still on my face but luckily still concealed by the hood and the light. He obviously understood that I wanted him to read his now and quickly dashed up to the stage. Once again, murmurs were heard from the crowd. But this time, I could also hear comments about his green-ness along with his being a Titan other than myself.

I looked to the booth in the back of the room where the two people sat to see what their expressions were. One had a shocked look on their face while the other looked ecstatic. I turned to the stage, where Beast Boy had sat down on the stool and was waiting for the room to be quiet. Perhaps instead he was waiting for me to be paying attention because he started as soon as I faced him.

Poems. Those blasted poems.

I try and be nice to her,

And she turns me away.

I try to make her laugh,

And she ignores it.

Then she goes and says

Some sarcastic comment

And acts all emotionless about it.

Ha. Like she could really ignore

A guy like me.

I try to get to know her better,

But for some reason,

She keeps shutting me out.

I don't know what I did

To make her all mad at me,

But whatever it is,

I want her to open up.

She can't hide forever,

Because I won't let her hide.

She really needs to open up a bit.

So then she tells me to write

One of those blasted poems.

So here I am, trying to write a poem.

I guess I have no choice

As long as it makes her happy.

Snaps were heard after his, although I don't think there were as many. It turned out that he DID say the truth after all, that his poem WAS merely a bunch of sentences put together. And since there was the belittling of poems in his poem, even less snaps for him.

There was one person, though, who didn't seem to care how crappy his poem was and seemed like they loved it just as much as Robin's.

"Oh how GLORIOUS! Our friends have recited such wonderful poems-"

"Keep it down, Star, you're gonna embarrass the others," The male voice, which belonged to Cyborg, stated after covering Starfire's mouth.

Robin as well as I turned to the back of the room and glanced at the two other Titans who had now made their presence known to the everyone else besides me.

"Starfire? Cyborg?" Robin asked quietly as he made his way to the booth where they were located at. As soon as Beast Boy got off of the stage and caught up to where I was standing, we followed Robin to the booth in the back.

"We are ever so sorry for disturbing your evening," Starfire apologized, "I understand if you are angry at us for being here when instead we should have stayed home just like you wished for us to."

"Starfire, we're not mad at you. In fact, we're happy you could join us tonight," Robin replied, smiling at the other two.

"We're happy we could too," Cyborg smiled, "Those are some wicked poems you guys read out there. I can't wait to see what yours is like, Raven."

"I'd read it to you, but someone else is already up there," I commented, pointing to the stage where someone was beginning to read their poem. The others looked up and decided to be respectful and be quiet while the boy read his poem.

And after he did, we snapped while I left the group and made my way onto the stage. There were no murmurs this time because almost everyone knows me here as one of the locals and they have an idea what kind of poems to expect from me. I sat on the stool in front of the microphone and began to read my poem.

To some, I am seen as a friend.

One who, although not very openly,

Cares for them,

Helps them in tough times,

And tries to keep the peace,

No matter how hard it might be to do so.

To others,

I am seen as a little bit more than just a friend

Someone who they yearn to know everything about,

Someone who they wish to spend their future with,

Someone who they would sacrifice anything

Just so they could be with them.

My emotions disagree with their decisions.

If I were to open up,

If I were to see them as more than a friend,

As someone who I would want to spend

The rest of my life with,

We could open ourselves up to harm.

When it comes down to it, though,

We are still teens,

Teens who are really too young

To make romantic commitments.

My commitment is to defend and protect my friends

And to love all members of the Titans in my own private way.

Snaps from all, as usual. I glanced back at the rest of the team, more importantly to the two boys who I was trying to direct the poem to. They had looks of surprise on their faces as if they had just found out that I knew that they both liked me. Maybe it was because they HAD just found out that I knew that they both liked me. Whatever the case was, they were whispering to each other about something as I walked over to the booth in the back where everyone was now seated at.

"You knew all along, Rae? That we both liked you?" Beast Boy quietly asked, that surprised look printed on his face like a stamp.

"It was kind of easy to find out when you two were yelling yesterday morning. Had you been more careful in your yelling, I still might not have known," I smirked, ignoring the fact that I had been called Rae again. After all, they both seem to want me to open up a bit, and I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to be a little more open to everyone.

"Uh... sorry?" Beast Boy said with a blush on his face. A sweatdrop rolled down his face as he put one arm behind his head and grinned.

"I'm sorry too," Robin apologized, "For putting you through all of this trouble. I should have realized that it would be a threat to the team if one of us got together with you."

"Apologies accepted," I smiled while sitting down in the booth next to Beast Boy, "So, how about we all have some of that pudding from yesterday when we get home and forget about this whole ordeal?"

"Oh Raven, that is a wonderful idea! Although I am feeling a little more squished than hungry..." Starfire stated, having been placed in the proverbial rock and a hard place situation. Well, it was more like she was stuck in-between Beast Boy and the wall. Then again, Beast Boy can be as immobile as a rock at times, so I guess that saying works just fine here.

"Sorry, but there wasn't much room on the other side for me to sit," I commented, noting how Cyborg took up most of the opposite booth and how Robin had about a foot of seat left to sit on and was trying to seat himself so he wasn't in danger of falling off.

"Sorry 'bout that, Rae," Cyborg replied.

"Don't worry about it," I replied back, once again ignoring the whole "Rae" thing.

So, we finished watching the other poems be read, including Starfire's overly-cheerful poem because she had finished it earlier today. As we were leaving we ran into Sharice, who was very happy to meet the other two Titans. Soon after, we left and returned back to a peaceful tower to have pudding and then retire for the night.

"By the way," Starfire announced as we entered the Tower, "Before we arrived, I did the washing of all of the dark-colored clothing..."

Dark-colored, eh? I guess that means she washed everyone's uniforms except for hers. And Cyborg's, of course, because he really didn't have a uniform.

"...If you wish to view your clothing, you may. Although it doesn't matter for tomorrow, because we are having the dress-downing of superheroes day tomorrow. I hope that you all have something to wear besides your usual uniforms for tomorrow's festive event!"

Oh geez, thanks for reminding me. I had completely forgot about that. I hope I do have something to wear tomorrow in my closet somewhere. I'll have to check that before I go to bed tonight. But first, I'll see how Starfire did with the laundry.

Lucky for me, the boys had similar expressions on their faces regarding tomorrow.

"Aww dude, I completely forgot about that!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well at least you have plenty of clothes scattered around your room to choose from," I commented.

"Yeah, that's true. And if you need some to wear tomorrow, I can lend you some," Beast Boy smiled.

"Only if I have absolutely nothing else to wear," I replied dully as I walked off to the laundry room.

I was surprised to see that the room wasn't covered in soapy, foamy bubbles because I had figured that Starfire would have done a terrible job at doing the laundry. Instead, the room had more of a bleachy smell in the air. I decided to put it aside as I opened the washer door and pulled out the first item of clothing I could put my hand on. I pulled it out and saw that it was one of my black leotards, except for the fact that it was lacking in black. I looked over to where the laundry soap bottles were and saw two bottles of bleach. One of them was regular bleach, and the other was color-treated bleach. Unfortunately, Starfire had used the regular bleach and now all of the dark clothes that were in this load of laundry were partially, if not all, bleached.

I set my inversed dalmation leotard on top of the dryer as I went for the next article of clothing. Once again, it was another one of mine. This time, though, it was one of my blue capes, and once again, it had bleach all over it. I threw it on top of the leotard as I took another piece of clothing. This time it was Robin's outfit, and it too was covered in bleach. I had had enough of this.

"STARFIRE......" I yelled in a low, demanding tone, "Get over here. NOW."

The lights flickered off and on for a few seconds throughout the whole tower as I fumed with anger at all of the bleached clothing. The one time she does laundry, it happens to be the time where the dark-colored laundry consists of most of my clothes.

[Well, it wasn't like I was going to be wearing any of those clothes tomorrow anyway,] I thought to myself as the lights flickered once again.

The End

-=-=-=-

Hey, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I hope you weren't waiting too long for it to arrive! I know that some of you might have seen it without the "The End" part there, and that's because I wasn't sure at the time if I wanted to write Thursday for kicks, but I think that this is a great place to leave it because it would be rather pointless of me to continue on this story after everything's summed up. So I re-uploaded Chapter 5 with the "The End" and this note here to officially declare the ending of this story. But don't worry; I'm thinking of starting a new story which will begin on Thursday, therefore I haven't completely decided against writing Thursday.

Well, I'm glad you've read my story. The same rules apply here as they did for Chapters 1-4: You don't have to review unless you want to, because it would be rude of me to go about demanding reviews like some poor beggar living on the streets, or something to that extent. I'm just grateful for the many great reviews I've gotten so far. But alas, the end is here. Thank you for reading, and I hope you have enjoyed my story.


End file.
